


The Star Spangled Man

by OshHosh (HelfenundWehren)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), I will tag characters and relationships as they show up, M/M, Post Civil War, There will be happiness, This could go up to a different rating, there will be pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelfenundWehren/pseuds/OshHosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up five years after the events of CA:CW. The world is changing. He is changing. And he gets some news no one ever wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Spangled Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers fic. I have gone over it a few times but I am beta-less so please forgive mistakes or flow issues. I will revise as I'm able. Or maybe I can find a beta who will go over this chapter for me, too. Who knows. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

** Denial **

 

 

The stages of grief are said to be denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Bucky remembered reading about that on some pamphlet when he was in Bucharest. It seemed to make sense to him at the time. It certainly explained Captain Am- Steve. Steve must have been in his bargaining stage when he’d tried to kill him as the Winter Soldier. Maybe Steve never got to get to the point of bargaining before he’d gone down with the plane. He certainly never got to acceptance. Maybe obsession should be part of the stages, too, because he’d become obsessed after D.C. Maybe, now, Steve didn’t have to worry about that anymore. Bucky was alive and well and coming out of cryostasis.

 

These were Bucky’s first thoughts as he started to come to.

 

The next thoughts were how the world must have changed while he was out. How long had he been out?

 

Blinking his eyes open, he let them adjust to the bright lights over him, and things slowly started to focus. His senses started to sharpen. And it was then that he realized he was completely alone in the room. Pushing himself up, he looked to his left, seeing a new arm attached. Metal like his old one, he’d asked for it to be that way, and wiggled his toes.

 

A thin sheet covered him, an IV was hooked up to his right hand, and a heart monitor beeped steadily. Looking beyond his immediate room, he noticed it was almost like any stereotypical hospital room. A TV on the wall, a board with his information, a door closed. The biggest difference was the observation windows on the far wall. Maybe it was for ease of watching him wake. No one knew if he’d come out of it fighting. Blinking a few times to get the sleep crust away from his eyes, Bucky noticed then just how quiet everything was. It was almost eerie.

 

“Nurse!” He croaked out, his voice harsh from who knew how long since it had last been used.

 

Next to his bed was a filled pitcher of water. Upon picking it up he could tell something else right away. First, the water was room temperature. Second, he could feel the pitcher in his hand. His left hand. Bucky almost dropped it upon the sudden realization that he had true feeling in his metal arm. Or at least for the hand. Touching his arm gave no sensation at all. Even Hydra hadn’t been able to do that completely! But this was Wakanda and they knew their science. Even more than Stark.

 

“Nurse? Someone?” Bucky called out again after having some water. Why hadn’t anyone come when he’d called. Actually, now that he listened good, the only noise was coming from his heart monitor. With a frown, he carefully removed the IV and the adhesives from the device, and swung his legs over the side. Taking a moment to turn off the now long beep, the former Winter Soldier stood, happy he seemed to be in scrubs. All of this was recent. He’d have to find his clothes to change into.

 

Opening a few drawers in the room, he found his clothes, smiling a bit at the memory of Steve putting him here. Quickly changing, Bucky left his room, being hit full force by the smell of smoke. It was as though his room had been sealed to not let outside smell in. Looking back at the window, he was surprised to see black and just his reflection.

 

“Two way?...”  There was a deep set frown as he tried to figure out where the smell was coming from.

 

Going by what looked to be a reception area, he found it empty, and obviously in a hurry based on the coffee cups still there of various liquid amounts. Putting his hand on one, it was lukewarm, almost room temperature. It must have been there for an hour at least. Circling around the desk, Bucky sat himself in one of the chairs, going through the computer. Or attempting to. He soon found the computers seemed to be in a lock down mode, and the screen he saw was a fake. That was smart, he had to give the Wakandan’s that, but it was frustrating has hell when he was trying to find out what had happened.

 

Giving up on the computer, Bucky was once again on the move, this time trying to find his way out of the building. Something about the smoke had him uneasy and moving silently.

 

Was there a fire nearby that they’d evacuated for? And, if so, why had he been left behind. Taking a deep breath, it hit the man that this wasn’t normal fire smoke. It had a smell he couldn’t quite place. Something familiar but distant floated into his memories but it was knocked back as quickly as it had come.

 

Finally it seemed he was going to get out of the hospital because he could see a window at the end of the hall. It seemed to be the only one. Or the rooms that were around were two way like the one into his room had been. Now he was beginning to question if the scenery he’d seen out his window was real or not.

 

As he got closer to the window, the smell of smoke grew, making him seriously doubt what he’d seen out his own window was real. There was no way to have this much smoke without seeing it out his window. But this one obviously was. Now that he was closer to it, he was beginning to make out buildings around him. Obviously destroyed buildings. Buildings on fire. It looked like a warzone by the time he reached the window and opened the blinds fully.

 

“What the fuck happened?” He whispered to himself, quickly moving from the window as he heard a low flying plane overhead.

 

Dropping the blind back down, he opened them enough to be able to see what was going on outside as the plane landed. It wasn’t a friendly judging by the red HYDRA symbol on the side of it. And now the smell mixed with the smoke hit him. He’d smelled it in every war and battle he’d fought in that included bombs. They always seemed to have their own smell to him. More industrialized than that of a normal fire. HYDRA was invading Wakanda.

 

This new revelation in mind, Bucky retreated deeper into the hospital, taking the first flight of stairs up that he found. He needed higher ground and he needed a weapon. Steve would be upset with him if he killed them all, but that was what he needed to do, he was sure his best friend would understand. After all, between them, they had very bloody hands.

 

He went up two floors before slipping in, noticing this seemed to be a lab type of floor. Odds are there wouldn’t be any weapons, so he grabbed the first fire extinguisher he saw, ready to temporarily blind someone long enough to get their weapon. Then God would have to help whoever was in his way after that. He would take no prisoners. Not this time. Not when they were enemies.

 

Retreating to a room halfway down the hall, Bucky strained to listen to his surroundings, picking up on movement close by.

 

It was too quick for HYDRA to be up here. Unless there had been a first round sweep with soldiers… Listening carefully, Bucky realized the sound was coming from within the room itself. Fire extinguisher at the ready, he went toward the noise, realizing quickly it was coming from a closet. Odds were that it was a friendly and he hoped that was the case as he set his “weapon” down and crept closer. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open, just to get hit with a staff on the side of his face.

 

“Fuck! I’m going-“

 

“Oh no! Oh no I am so sorry! Are you too badly hurt, Sergeant Barnes?” The voice, a woman, said quickly. Blinking a few times, Bucky reoriented himself to find a woman a hair taller than him looking concerned.

 

“No, I’m good, I’m good. You wouldn’t happen to have another one of those would you?” He asked, giving a small grin. The woman was gorgeous. Tall, slender, built like an athlete more so than a scientist. And she could have probably taken someone’s head off by giving a smile, tossing her curls, then hitting them when they were distracted. Which he definitely was when all he heard was “…in the closet”.

 

“Wait, what did you say? Maybe you knocked me harder than I thought you did.” Came his stumbled over explanation. _‘Smooth Buck, real smooth. Even Steve could have done better!’_ He chided himself and then gave a full grin to the woman as she raised a brow at him.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” At a nod from him, she shook her head, keeping hold on her staff. “This was the only weapon I found. That’s why you found me hiding in the closet.” She explained again.

 

“Well then. Do you know anything about my new arm?” Could he still use it to deflect bullets without pain? Was it still an invaluable tool for his survival? These were the real questions he had, and she seemed to know it.

 

“Yes, I helped develop it with a team, Captain Rodgers, and Mr. Stark - under the watchful eye of our King. I think you will find it acceptable for you. We remade it using vibranium. This will give you more mobility as well as continued use of your arm as a shield. Inside is technology that is connected to your nerves, what was left of them at least, to give you a touch sensation. It is not perfect, but we did what we could, and we hope that it is sufficient.” Although, as humbly as she said it, Bucky knew that they all knew this would be perfect. And it was.

 

“Sergeant Barnes, there’s something you need to know about these attacks.” She said, almost timidly.

 

“What is it? Unless they got their hands on your weapons I think we’re safe to fight,” he said with a small laugh at the end.

 

“No, it’s not that, it’s-“ There was a loud bang, followed by a tremor in the building, that stopped the conversation there.

 

“Damnit. They’re here. Stay behind me and get to safety when you can.” He put himself between her and the door and moved forward quietly.

 

Getting to the door, Bucky peaked out around it and started forward. There was no plan right now other than to get out safely. If she had survived by hiding in a closet, they could survive. HYDRA couldn’t have too many associates ready to take them out. Maybe twenty people at maximum. Enough to cover stair ways, but not enough to take out the Winter Soldier the voice in his head reminded him. One set of stairs at a time. They could do this.

 

Seeing a sign for a back set of stairs, they moved together silently, alert to everything. Bucky in the lead, they got to the stairs and slipped in, door closing quietly behind them. Now he could hear them making their way up. A finger to his lips, he motioned for her to back up as he got ready. There would be no catching them by surprise from here, he was easy to see, but he could be rash.

 

Moving up a few stairs, he waited until he saw the first agent and moved quickly. He used the railing and jumped to the other side as they shouted out to be prepaired. Knocking two over, he disarmed one quickly, shooting the lead man in the arm and knee as he passed the other gun to the scientist he was protecting.

 

Up moments later, he used his arm to block some bullets as he charged forward. Three were down, four more to go. And fighting on staircases had almost become a thing for him. He was good at this. And being a few floors up, throwing one of them over the rail would severely maim him if it didn’t kill him. He gave a few quick shots to another, watching him collapse down.

 

And then there were two.

 

What he didn’t account for was the first one he’d shot still able to move. He hadn’t even caught onto the movement before he heard a loud smack and a thud.

 

“We can get those two, Sergeant Barnes.” The woman said, coming up next to Bucky with the staff at the ready.

 

“Thank you, umm-“

 

“Beshadu,” she finished for him, a small smile offered. They were companions now. Bucky hoped she would make it through this alive.

 

They didn’t have long to exchange pleasantries, only a few seconds, before they were fighting together. Side by side they finished off the HYDRA agents on the stairs with them. It was like fighting next to Steve. They moved well together. He would love to spar with her someday if they made it out of Wakanda alive.

 

Getting to the ground floor after they finished off the other soldiers, Bucky took a moment to glance at the man he’d sent over the railing, out cold on the floor. Putting his hand up, he went forward first, opening the door slowly. From the window in the door it looked as though the lobby was empty. That was perfect for their uses.

 

“Okay, Beshadu, follow me. Don’t stop running for anything. We are going to take their plane out of here. If I fall, if I’m captured, keep going. Get to Steve. Get to Stark. Just get someone and make sure I don’t kill someone on orders I can’t disobey.” It was as much a command as it was a plea. He never let her respond as they needed to move.

 

Knowing the coast was only clear for now, Bucky had the gun ready, and they moved as a team to the front of the building. As they got almost to the front, a gun went off, shattering the glass of a mural to their right.

 

“Soldier! You will stand down!” He heard the voice yell, another shot, and he felt it hit his metal arm. But they didn’t stop, even as he turned enough to fight a few bullets back at the aggressor. They made it out before the agents were half way through the lobby. And they were in the plane with Bucky and Beshuda subduing and tossing the two agents in the aircraft out before the first man was leaving the hospital.

 

“Strap in! Don’t worry about them now!” Bucky commanded, strapping himself in the pilot’s seat, his teammate strapping in next to him.

 

Starting the engines, they were ready to go moments later, and Bucky would remember to thank Stark for the technological advances he and his late father had done to make escapes like this easier. It was the only way they made it out alive. They were up in the air at cruising altitude in less than two minutes with GPS and any tracker soon being disabled by the Wakandan.

 

“Bucky… I need to-“

 

“No, me first. Thank you for your help. I couldn’t have done it without you. Can you program this to go to Stark's Tower? Or a friendly place? Contact Steve or Stark or Widow and let them know we’re coming,” he said, giving a grateful smile as she nodded. It looked like she wanted to say something. She even opened her mouth to do just that, but then closed it. Her face said it was important but it seemed Beshuda wanted to keep it to herself.

 

“Of course. Get some sleep, Sergeant Barnes,” she said softly, taking over the controls. Bucky wasn’t even going to question it. She seemed to know what she was doing. Hell, the man had a feeling she was only in hiding when he found her because there was more for her to do. She obviously knew how to take care of herself.

 

“Okay. Thank you. Wake me up when we need to change off for you to sleep as well.” Going to the back of the plane, he strapped himself in, and was asleep a few minutes later.

 

It was a dreamless sleep. The kind that was restful but you’d only think he’d just closed your eyes a moment before. Even though hours had gone by. And that’s what happened to him as he woke up to Beshuda shaking his shoulder gently.

 

“We’re in New York.” It was said softly as he came to full alertness. Looking at her, he could see just how tired she was, and he unstrapped himself as the back of the plane opened and they were greeted by none other than Black Widow herself and about fifteen armed guards.

 

“Bucky. I’m surprised to see you. What are you doing here?” She asked, head cocked slightly to the side.

 

“I was-“

 

“We were waking him up. We had noticed unknown planes coming into our airspace in Wakanda and wanted to move him. He saved me and we left. I must speak to our King. Our people are scattered through the forests around Wakanda. We need him to help rebuild what has been lost.” She interrupted and stepped forward, her staff long since laying on the floor. “I have seen you around, Black Widow. Please don’t misunderstand me but I do not wish to speak to anyone other than our King about the city. Just as I am sure you will be glad to hear you may tell your news to Sergeant Barnes. He doesn’t know what has transpired in the last five years.”

 

“Nothing? He knows… Nothing?” Bucky couldn't remember the last time she seemed surprised by news. But she quickly covered it and let her go.

 

“Don’t ask me anything until we get inside.” Was all she said before they started walking.

 

Bucky felt like he was in the lion’s den. Even recruits for SHIELD stopped when they saw the entourage he had. Or maybe it was because of him. But he wanted Steve. Wait – Would Steve even be here? They had left SHIELD and the Avengers behind. Hi skin prickled at the thought, ready to fight and run if he had to. But then they were inside and he was being led to a room. Interrogation?

 

No, it wasn’t that, he could tell when they went in and it was just he, Natasha, and comfortable looking chairs. It was as though it was a room for comfortable conversation. But he could tell from her face he was off the point there.

 

“Bucky, you’ve missed so much. We had another alien invasion. Cap, Falcon, Ant Man, they all helped to save the day. They were amazing. Steve wanted you there but it was too soon. Your new arm wasn’t even done yet. You seem comfortable with it.” She paused to allow him to speak.

 

“It’s better than the last one. I can feel things in my hand. It’s light. It’s more of a weapon than my last one. But you said there was an alien invasion?”

 

“Yes, more aliens. More new intergalactic partners. I thought Thor was weird. You will understand he’s normal in comparison to others who fought.  But we won. At a price. Bucky, I need to know you’re okay.”

 

“I’m fine. You guys don’t seem like you’re going to put me in prison.”

 

“Your name was cleared.”

 

“Okay, then can I see Steve?”

 

“Bucky…” It was just his name. It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal. But it was because of that tone she used. The tone everyone used when giving bad news. You could school yourself to make sure you didn’t use it on missions, with strangers, and with new friends. But people you’d known for years? It was almost impossible.

 

“Natasha. What aren’t you telling me?” Did he even want to know? No, he didn’t want to know but he knew that wasn’t going to stop the Black Widow from telling him.

 

“Bucky, Steve’s dead. He was killed when the aliens invaded. It was about a year ago now.”

 

Bucky had never felt as dead inside as he did now. And he couldn’t believe it. This was Captain America, no, it was _Steve._ Steve couldn’t die. Not just because of Bucky’s own selfishness but because of the Super Soldier serum. How had anyone gotten the better of Steve enough to kill him?

 

“That’s a shitty joke. He’s not dead. He can’t be. He must just be in hiding!” His fists clenched, but he didn’t move to get up. He didn’t even really look at Natasha, more like through her, trying to process this. Bucky didn’t even realize she was saying something until he heard his name. “…What?”

 

“-I… I said that we have proof. I’d show it to you even though the others don’t want me to. You deserve to see. And I know you won’t believe it until you do.” He watched her reach down and pull a binder from a bag. How had he not noticed it there before? And then it was in front of him: CONFIDENTIAL: Steve G. Rodgers A.KA. Captain America.

 

Taking the binder, Bucky opened it up, a large manila folder in it. It repeated what the binder had on it. With one last breath, he opened the file, seeing an old and new picture of Steve side by side. Pre-serum and what looked like something from a few years before he went to Wakanda. And then he was flipping through the pages it contained. He never even paused to look at the dates of birth and death. But he saw both sections were filled in. It was filled with Steve’s history. Some of it from before they’re been together with the Howling Commandos. A Steve he didn’t get to know. He read just enough to learn about what he did in New York to stop the HYDRA agent. It made him smile just a touch.

 

And then he flipped through to the last few pages. And that’s where he stared to read. It told of Steve’s bravery. Rejoining the Avengers when the world needed him most. A fallen hero who was back on the pedestal he knew Steve hated. How he had taken the lead even with the new people who joined the fray. How he had been seen in a good light. And then how he had been taken out by Thanos. A broken bloodied mess. There were even pictures and that’s when Bucky closed the file and folder. He didn’t even register the tears that had started to fall until one hit his hand. He looked at the few drops that were there before the flood gates opened and God was Bucky happy it was Natasha with him.

 

“He’s really dead? Steve is really dead… It was supposed to be until the end of that line that JACK ASS!” And he seemingly crumbled in on himself with Black Widow not touching him, but being at his side in case he needed that extra comfort.

 

It would be a long time before he composed himself. Once he had, he was quietly and covertly lead to a room that seemed to have been set up for him. Later he would thank them for this. No one needed to see him broken in such a way. And he was angry that he was showing so much emotion. Bucky blamed it on the recent awakening he had. That had to be it. He couldn’t be this broken up over Steve dying. Steve was just a man, right?....

 

Just a man… But his man. His best friend. And his only family left.

 

Bucky laid down when Natasha left the room and just looked up at the ceiling. He didn’t actively sob, but the tears never stopped. They didn’t stop until he drifted off to sleep and swore he heard Steve say those stupid six words he’d both hated and loved  to hear him say: _“I could do this all day”._

 

 


End file.
